


Trapped

by spicy_sugawara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Low-Key Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_sugawara/pseuds/spicy_sugawara
Summary: Prompt: Seungkwan and Y/N (or another band member like DK) trapped in an elevator for 5 hours have fun!





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr link](https://spicy-suga.tumblr.com/post/170929015270/trapped)

You and your boyfriend, Seungkwan, were headed back to his dorm room after getting lunch together. You had some time before your next class so you decided to hang out there instead of waiting around campus.

“So last night I watched my roommate play Kingdom Hearts for like four hours,” you said while pushing the up button on the elevator in the dorm. “She’s probably still playing it now. She doesn’t have class this afternoon.”

“I don’t blame her, it’s a good game,” he said, shrugging.

“Yeah, it was pretty fun to watch. Especially, when she kept getting lost and just ran around like an idiot,” you replied with a chuckle as the elevator reached the bottom and opened its doors.

Stepping inside, you pressed the button for Seungkwan’s floor before leaning back against the wall.

“You should play a video game like that so I can watch you play it too,” he said, taking the spot beside you.

“Y’know I’ve been wanting to get-” you started before getting interrupted by a loud BANG.

“Uh… what was that?” you asked, looking worriedly at the elevator ceiling.

There was another BANG, followed by a grinding noise, and you felt the elevator suddenly halt it’s ascent. The stop knocked you off-balance and Seungkwan held out his arms to brace you.

“Whatever it was is not good… We’re stuck,” he said, trying to push different buttons to no avail.

“Try the emergency button?” you said.

He pushed the red button and you waited, hoping that you would hear someone answer.

Nothing happened.

He tried pushing it again, but still no voice came through the speaker.

“Shit, it must have cut the electrical to the panel,” you swore, looking around the car for anything else.

“I’ll try messaging the guys,” Seungkwan said, taking out his phone.

You tried your phone too. “I’ve got no service…” you said, putting it away.

“Hopefully my messages go through and one of the guys can get us help.”

“So now what?” you asked, sharing a concerned look with him.

“I guess we just have to wait,” he said, sitting down at the side of the elevator. You sat down next to him, resting your head on his shoulder.

You chatted about random things while you kept checking your phone, feeling like so much time had passed, only to find that it had been about 7 minutes every time.

After two hours of no replies, you gave up trying to look at your phones.

“So much for classes,” you joked, yawning a little.

“Take a nap if you’re tired. I’ll let you know if I hear from anyone,” he offered, patting his lap.

You agreed and moved to rest your head in his lap. It didn’t take you long to fall asleep with the silence and his fingers brushing through your hair.

 

Some time later you woke up to find Seungkwan’s head lolled to the side, his hand still stroking your head softly. You reached up to boop his cheek and he opened his eyes, looking down at you.

“Morning,” you said, smiling at him. “How long has it been?”

“About another hour and a half,” he replied, checking his phone.

“Any replies?”

“Nope. I tried sending more messages, but I don’t think they’ve gone through.”

“Well… this sucks,” you sighed, closing your eyes to stretch. When you finished you saw Seungkwan staring down at you with a smirk. “What?” you asked, warily.

“Nothing, I just like the faces you make while stretching... reminds me of the faces you make in bed.”

You laughed, not expecting that response. Looking up at him, you smirked too, exchanging knowing looks.

Pulling him down to your face, you caught his lips in a kiss. His fingers went back to thread in your hair again, a little rougher this time as he angled your head up to deepen the kiss.

You pushed yourself up from the floor, changing your positions to straddle his lap. You cradled his face in your hands as you brought him back in for a kiss again.

You could feel his mouth turn into a smile as his hands snaked around your waist, pulling you closer and holding you as he rolled his hips up into you.

You gasped into his mouth, having to brace your hands on the wall as he grinded up into you a second time.

“Are we really doing this?” you asked, kissing up to his ear.

“Why not? It’s not like we’re getting out of here any time soon,” he smirked, pulling back to check his phone quickly, missing the little read notification on one of the messages.

You did want to continue what he started, and the thought of being almost in public made you kind of excited. Smiling, you kissed him deep, rolling your hips down into him as his hands gripped you in place.

You moved your hands over his chest before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. His hands followed suit in removing your shirt, discarding it to the side of the elevator. He ran his hands down your sides, feeling your curves and taking in your newly exposed body.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, lifting you from his lap as he got up. Standing up, you pulled him back in for a kiss, humming in agreement.

His body pressed yours back into the wall, one leg resting between your own as you grinded against his thigh. The heat from his body felt even hotter against your skin compared to the cool metal at your back.

Bracing himself with one hand, he moved his other to your breast, ghosting over the fabric of your bra, making you moan at the subtle contact. Growing more impatient, your kisses became messy as you tried to unbutton your pants, Seungkwan’s hands steadying you as you pulled your pants off.

Adding them to the pile of clothes, your hands went to work at the button of his pants as he placed kisses down your neck, soft gasps leaving your lips whenever he lightly bit your skin. 

You were about to pull his pants down when a loud beep came through the intercom.

“Hello, this is the fire department. Miss Y/N? Mr. Seungkwan?”

You both jumped away from each other at the sudden voice, hands up as if you had been caught.

“Yes?” you answered hesitantly, reaching down to grab your shirt to cover yourself up. Seungkwan looked at you, trying to hold back his laughter at the situation.

“We’ve received your request for help and are currently working to fix the elevator. Are you both okay in there?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” you said, throwing Seungkwan’s shirt at him and sending him a dirty look to stop smiling before he made you laugh too.

“Ok, sit tight then. We should have you out of there soon,” the voice ended. You and Seungkwan smiled at each other for a second before you both burst out into laughter.

“Did that just happen?” you asked in between laughs, struggling to pull your pants back on.

“Oh my god,” he said, holding his stomach trying to compose himself. “What if we had been caught?”

“You’re the one who started it,” you replied throwing him a sarcastic smirk.

He smiled, looking at his phone to check his messages, finding a few replies from the guys. “Well we can always finish it when we get out of here,” he suggested, earning himself a soft punch to the arm from you.

 

It took another hour before the elevator started back up, bringing you to the bottom floor before opening its doors.

You stepped out to find a group of firefighters standing in the dorm lobby, along with Seungkwan’s roommate Seokmin.

“Are you both okay?” one of the firefighters asked as they came to check on you.

“We’re okay,” you replied, waving away their help.

“Alright, then you can go. Sorry for the inconvenience that this has caused you.”

You and Seungkwan thanked them for their help before walking over to where Seokmin was waiting.

“Hey you two,” Seokmin said, smiling at the both of you.

“Hey! Were you the one who got us help?” Seungwkan asked him.

“Yeah, I got your message, but ah… it didn’t really look like you guys needed help from what we saw on the security camera in the elevator,” he laughed, watching your faces drop in surprise as you both flushed.

“Oh my god,” you said, not being able to help laughing at the situation.

“Do you guys need to use the dorm room? I can leave for a bit if you need me to,” Seokmin teased, still smiling brightly.

“Yeah, why don’t you get lost?” Seungkwan said faking offense, grabbing your hand to lead you to the staircase.

You followed after him watching as Seokmin doubled over in laughter pointing at the both of you.

Once you made up to Seungkwan’s room, you shut the door, falling back against it laughing with each other.

Composing yourself some you looked over to him, smiling up at him, “So how about it?”


End file.
